Birthday Wish
by Saiororen
Summary: Emily Elizabeth's birthday wish comes true, but in a way she never intended. This is rated M for a reason unlike that other fool arvinfarsharzdeh's, or whatever the heck his name is, fics that are supposedly "M" because of some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so some fucktard bitch nigga who calls himself arvinfarsharzdeh Like srsly wtf kind of name is that?! LMFAO. Anyways this bitch nigga writes some shitty rap battles that he calls M even though my T ones are way fucking worse. It's time to show this fuckboi exactly what an M fic is.

Emily Elizabeth was a grown woman, and Clifford and Simba were both now adults.

It was Emily's 21st birthday and as she was blowing out the candles she desperately made a wish in her head, "I'm still a virgin. Please. please. please help me loose my virginity soon!" She blew out the candles and fell back onto her chair, her generous bust jiggling as she did. Her ass bounced, and Simba who had sneakily been watching felt his dick grow hard.

Emily starting sobbing softly as no one had come to her party except for Clifford and Simba. "What's wrong babe?" asked Clifford slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you just call me babe?" Emily questioned suspiciously.

"So..." Clifford asked leering at her.

"Anyways" Emily Elizabeth said, ignoring Clifford as he moved his hand ever closer to her cleavage.

"I am just upset that no one came to this..." she began to sob, and Clifford's hand hovered over her cleavage, "... It's my 21st Birthday... I would have expected more people to show up"

"So would I bitch! You are a fucking bombshell 12/10!" Simba yelled disregarding any sense of decency with his missing clothing and enormous erect cock hovering in the air.

He shoved Clifford aside, "Get out of the way bitch. Let a real nigga show you how it works."

Clifford stood there seething and tears leaked from his eyes. Simba growled baring his fangs and began tearing off Emily Elizabeth's clothes.

Simba shoved her down onto her knees and spread apart her gorgeous asschecks.

He thrust his meat into her tight asshole and she groaned.

"Oh my god you're so big" she exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks at how she was being violated.

Simba paused, and grabbed her head with both his hands. "Look dumb bitch!" he yelled turning her head around, "It's only the tip of my dick!"

Emily began sobbing even more.

Simba thrust a little bit more in and she groaned once more. Then a little more the a litte until it was a third of the way in.

"Please let this be all" she prayed turning around. Then she cried again.

Simba thrust until he was all the way in and at that point Emily stopped caring because the length of Simba's cock had removed her higher brain functions reducing her to a common whore.

"Oh yea baby..." he exclaimed, "Bitch this is the tightest asshole I've ever had, I want you to be my fleshlight Bitch!"

With Simba's massive cock firmly buried within her tight asshole and his marvelously soft hands massaging and fondling her breasts, all she could think of was how wonderful it was.

"Yes I'll be your bitch baby! Make me yours! Take me!" Emily screamed.

"That's the spirit!" yelled Simba once more thrusting.

"From now I'm going to stick to humans. Fuck lionesses, human bitches are the fucking bomb nigga. Woo!" Simba screamed.

Clifford slunk away and began crying.

He hid in the backyard and shamefully began masturbating to the sound of Emily's groan, and the loud slaps of Simba's body and paws on Emily's tender flesh.

Finally with a loud groan Clifford finished and his seed splattered all over the grass.

Clifford fell to the ground and began sobbing, he could still hear Simba fucking Emily, and yet he had started masturbating after their sex and he still had managed to finish before them.

Clifford stuck his claws into both his eyeballs and tore them both out, blinding himself. Then he slashed at his face mutilating himself.

He kept tearing at his face throwing away more and more chunks of flesh each time finally as he was about to rip out his brain and end his miserable life, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Clifford what the fuck are you doing you bitch nigga?" Norbert asked.

"Norbert?!..." Clifford asked in surprise, "How did you find us?"

"Because of me" another voice piped up.

"TIMON!" Clifford exclaimed.

"Yo, shut thu fuck up bitch!" Timon yelled, rubbing magical ointment over Clifford's ruined face.

Magically Clifford's face was suddenly healed.

Suddenly Simba's head stuck through the open window. When he saw the meager cum that was dripping out of Clifford's cock he laughed hysterically.

"Really? That alls you got nigga!" Simba laughed.

Noticing Timon, Simba yelled, "Was sup my nigga Timon. Check out the bitches I be pullin'"

Then he grabbed Emily Elizabeth pushed and positioned her so that her boobs were hanging out the window, and what wonderful boobs they were, they must have been double D's and they were firm as fuck.

"Damn nigga..." Timon trailed off his dick becoming hard.

Simba noticed and started laughing, "Shit nigga you like what you see..."

Emily's mouth was opened in an O releasing a soft moan as her ass was pounded hard by Simba's massive cock. Her face was perfectly smooth porcelain and her long blonde hair swayed gently in the wind.

"Sorry man" Timon said embarassedly.

"It's all good nigga. This slut will probably let you fuck her after I'm done" Simba laughed.

"Won't you bitch!" Simba growled squeezing her tits.

"Yes! yes! I am your slut I am everyone's I'll take any dick!" Emily screamed.

Simba noticed Norbert and yelled, "Ay nigga, even though you fucking Clifford's friend you aight! You can get a taste of this ass if you want!"

Norbert responded, "Aight man, I never noticed how hot Emily was until now tho... Damn she fine as fuck"

Simba laughed, "I know right nigga!"

"Hey, you what's ironic? I'm fucking this bitch doggy style, and yet the dog, Clifford, ain't be getting any fucking action. I'm a fucking cat and I got a better doggy style than the dog Clifford himself." Simba yelled laughing.

"Ay you fuck! Ever fucked anything before?" Simba yelled at Clifford.

"No.." Clifford sadly said.

"That's what I fucking thought nigga" Simba laughed.

Simba began violently thrusting into Emily at that moment and her boobs began bouncing violently hitting the windowsill and jiggling in such a manner that drove Norbert, Timon, and Clifford mad with lust.

Finally with a mighty groan Simba came, filling Emily's tight ass to the brim with his cum, and then it overflowed dripping down her legs and it kept coming. Finally Emily's legs were soaked with cum and so was the carpet.

Emily lay there groaning her backside, ass, pussy, legs, and boobs drenched with cum. Suddenly the haze of Simba's massive cock lifted, and she began sobbing. This is not at all what she meant when made the birthday wish to lose her virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Timon get up here nigga!" Simba yelled sighing and laying back on the table still naked.

Turning to look at Clifford, Simba spat at him. "If I couldn't see your small chode, I'd probably think you were a female dog cause you sure acting like a bitch! Here I am fucking your hot as fuck owner who you've known since for forever and had the hots for since forever and you even fucking introduced me to her yourself bitch! You get fucking cucked by a cat, when you are a fucking dog?! Are you gay nigga! Instead of standing up to me like a man, you decided to kill yourself? Nigga what the fuck up with that eh?"

Timon burst through the door and eagerly thrust his cock into an exhausted but still beautiful Emily Elizabeth.

"Please..." she begged, "I'm not your broodmare"

Suddenly Timon shoved his dick fully into her ass, removing her higher brain function and then slapped her, "Shut the fuck up bitch!" he yelled.

"Yes, I am your bitch!" Emily groaned.

Clifford softly sobbed below.

Timon continued thrusting and laughed, "Damn bitch! Is there a fucking button deep in that gorgeous bubble butt of yours that turns you into a fucking slut when a nigga shoves his dick in it?"

"Yes, yes, babe, keep fucking me!" Emily moaned.

Timon laughed and grabbed her tits and began to fondle them eagerly.

Emily groaned with pleasure as she felt his rough calloused hands kneadle her soft breasts.

Timon began to moan as Emily's tight ass squeezed his throbbing cock perfectly.

Finally with a rough grunt Timon came, only just filling Emily's ass with his seed.

He pulled out and laid beside Simba.

"Damn that was something nigga" Timon said fistbumping Simba.

Suddenly Norbert flew in, "I believe it was my turn next..."

"I bawleef it was mai turn next" Simba mocked in a baby voice.

Then Simba grabbed Norbert and ate him, because he was a bird and that's what cats do.

"Haha tricked ya nigga!" Simba laughed, "As if I would let anyone except me pollute my bitch and live!"

Timon slowly inched towards the door. "Where you going Bud?" Simba asked laughing.

Timon screamed and began running away Simba ran, caught him and ate him. Timon was a meerkat and Simba was a cat, it's what they do.

Simba groaned at the meal he had just consumed and his muscles enlarged, his eight pack becoming a twelve pack. His sex drive renewed he ran over to Emily and thrust his dick inside her ass once more.

"Oh my god!" Emily screamed, "It's even bigger than before!"

"If Timon's baby dick can turn you into a slut, I wonder what this beast will do to you!" Simba screamed shoving his dick completely in sheathing it in her ass.

Emily moaned, that was all Simba's massive dick left her capable to do.

Simba began thrusting into her incredibly fast, and once again grabbed her cum soaked breasts and fondled them and kneaded them.

Emily's ass began to constrict, and Simba began moaning in pleasure at how good Emily's tight ass felt on his massive cock.

"Oh my god babe!" Simba moaned, "You are a fucking goddess! You are perfect! This is the best sex I have ever had!"

With a rumbling groan Simba came filling Emily's ass and then removing his cock sprayed her entire body with his bucketload of cum.

Clifford ran away sobbing.

Simba flipped Emily over so that she was facing him, and then kissed her on the lips.

"Oh god! I love you babe" Simba groaned.

Emily moaned and let herself into the kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues struggled with one another. Simba began trailing kisses down her jawline and then to Emily's massive breasts. He licked her nipples gently and began suckling on her right tit, massaging the other one, and then switching.

Finally he positioned his massive cock at Emily's entrance.

"Simba..." she groaned, "Please.. I don't want to be pregnant."

"Don't worry babe" he groaned sheathing his cock in her pussy with one stroke, causing her to let out a massive moan.

He began furiously thrusting in and out of her. His hands grabbed her breasts and fondled them.

With her red sweaty face perfectly visible, the lust in her eyes drove him made with delight and he began kissing her mouth furiously.

His hands moved away from her breasts and then to her ass. He began fondling her buttcheeks and as she began to moan, stuck his fingers into her asshole, pulling them in and out.

Finally he pulled his fingers out and grabbing her waist furiously began to thrust until he came, this time only filling her to the brim.

Then he pulled his cock and slid between her gorgeous tits, he furiously thrust between them, but came after only several strokes drenching her face and tits with his seed.

Clifford had reached Daffodil's house. Grabbing a rock he hurled it through the window and darted inside.

Clifford ripped off Daffodil's clothes and shoved her to the ground.

"I need this bitch!" he yelled and roughly began thrusting in her and groping her breasts, but he came too soon, only releasing a few drops of cum.

He pulled out and began crying. Daffodil kissed him gently and began patting him, "It's ok..." ...

9 MONTHS LATER

Simba and Emily were at the grocery store and Emily was very heavy with child. Simba had his hand up Emily's shirt and was fondling her breasts to the disgust and pleasure of some of the other shoppers.

Clifford and his wife Daffodil who was heavy with child also walked in.

Simba stared at them and laughed. "Well look who it is..." Then Simba tore off Emily's clothes and began to take her right there in the store, her swollen breasts and large stomach jiggling and shaking driving the men watching mad with lust.

Simba groped and kneaded Emily's E sized tits. Then he leaned over and began sucking on them draining the milk they had grown heavy with, causing Emily to let out a massive groan.

Finally Simba came violently causing Emily to go into labor.

"Oh yea!" Clifford yelled whipping out his dick the mere action causing him to ejaculate with only a few drops dripping out.

Simba laughed and Daffodil sighed and then began to also go into labor.

Several hours later

At the hospital Simba and Emily had a beautiful baby boy they called John Jacob Jingleheimer Smith. Clifford and Daffodil had a beautiful baby girl called Bitch Jiggledat Ass, it was going to be tough on her growing up with that name.

Simba came over and patted Clifford on the back, "Hey bud, want to grab a beer? I never really thanked you enough for introducing me to Emily..."

"Sure man!" Clifford laughed

In her bed Emily softly cried, this had not at all been what she intended when she made that wish.


End file.
